


After The Fight

by Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams



Series: You Can't Choose Who You Love [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pretty much just Rin being adorable, Wayy too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams/pseuds/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Rin makes it up to Yukio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fight

Yukio has always been a quiet person. Rin knows this. They’ve been together since birth after all. But he’s too quiet today. He sits at his desk, staring silently out of the window with a blank expression. It is this expression that worries Rin. Rin has never seen his brother’s face so expressionless before. Though he is a quiet person, Yukio’s face has always been the most expressive part of his brother. Rin watches him, wondering what’s wrong. As he watches, his brother rests his head in his hands, heaving a great sigh. The motion is yet another clue that there is something upsetting Yukio but Rin can’t for the life of him figure it out. 

They fought last night. Their first fight as a couple. Rin doesn’t remember what they fought about. He only remembers them screaming at each other, rude words being shouted as they stood, only inches from each other’s faces. He remembers saying things he could never in a million years mean. He remembers shouting that he’d never loved Yukio. That he could never love someone like Yukio and suddenly Rin knows what’s wrong with his lover. Guilt presses in on him, making his chest ache and suddenly he needs to be next to Yukio. Needs to feel Yukio’s warm arms and soothing voice. He stands, going to kneel next to Yukio. His lover looks down at him, pain evident in the large blue-green eyes that Rin loves so much. For a long moment, Rin doesn’t say anything. He just stares into his brother’s eyes. Then he takes Yukio’s hands and leads him over to his bed. The couple sits in silence, staring at each other until Rin speaks in a slightly broken voice. 

“You have to know I didn’t mean it. What I said last night was cruel and heartless and I didn’t mean a word of it.” Rin says.

Yukio frowns. “It sounded like the truth. You...you even looked like you were telling the truth.”

“I wasn’t. I love you. I willalways love you. Even after I die I will love only you.” 

“Are you sure? You were right. I am uptight and no fun and...”

“Stop it. You’re neither of those things. You can’t listen to me when I’m angry. I lie when I’m angry. Surely you know that. How long have you known me?”

“Since birth.” Yukio replies, smiling softly.

“Exactly. Come on Niisan. You know me better than that. I love you.” 

“I love you too. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let it get to me...”

“It’s all right. It was our first fight as a couple. It’s understandable that it got to you. Just...talk to me next time. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Yukio wraps his arms around Rin’s next then, pulling him in for a deep kiss. The kiss lasts until both boys are gasping for breath and grinning widely at each other. Rin likes that smile, likes seeing it on his lover’s face. He smiles back just as widely before pulling Yukio into bed. There is make-up sex to have.


End file.
